


Beta-Squared

by Amiicee_Lokei



Series: Amii's HQ Thirstmas 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost Exhibitionism, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingers in Mouth, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Sakusa Kiyoomi, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Sakusa Kiyoomi is a Good Friend, caught in a blizzard, first heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiicee_Lokei/pseuds/Amiicee_Lokei
Summary: Hinata Shouyou never presented as a secondary gender, so he was given a governmental designation as “Beta-Beta”, or beta squared. Betas were the most neutral, but beta-squared could blend in with the general population just as easily. Plus, there was no harm in having more betas.Until a well-placed compliment in a poorly-timed practice sets in motion changes he never expected.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Amii's HQ Thirstmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045832
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	Beta-Squared

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt in Omega Verse. It kicked my ass! 
> 
> This is going to be three chapters long written for HQ Thirstmas!

“Hinata, hurry up we're going to be late!” Sakusa’s voice echoed in the locker room.   
  
The heavy door slammed shut, causing Shouyou to wince. Why didn’t the university spend money maintaining the practice gym’s locker rooms? He bit back a sigh, knowing this was the only place available for the practice game they had scheduled when the rest of the town was hunkering down. 

Everyone had been talking about a blizzard “being due any year now,” even though there had never been one in Hinata’s lifetime. The storm probably wouldn’t turn into a blizzard this time either, but it didn’t stop the yearly craziness around them. Everyone had been stocking up on supplies and materials for the last week or so. 

The door swung open once more with a final warning. “And wash your hands, you disgusting creature.” 

Shouyou huffed as he finished tying his shoes. He forgot  _ one  _ time in his haste to get dressed, and now Sakusa was never going to let him live it down.  _ Ever. _ Atsumu had just laughed and laughed when Sakusa had first tried to get Shouyou kicked off the team for poor sanitary habits, but it all came to a head when Sakusa refused to touch a ball after Hinata passed it to him. Coach Foster had to bring in a “sanitation team” to ease the flustered omega. 

Hinata walked over to the sink, and allowed his eyes to wander to his reflection as he began to sing his customary handwashing song, courtesy of Bokuto. 

“We wash and wash to play and play…” 

His tanned skin was slowly fading back to a porcelain color, making his heart whisper longingly for Brazilian beaches and tropical weather. The sun was high over there instead of this frozen hell he found himself in now, and he quietly mourned the fading freckles on his shoulders, hidden beneath all his layers. His brown eyes seemed to lighten as his skin did; amber flecks were becoming more prominent again as the brown seemed to shift into a honey tone. His hair was getting a little longer than he liked to keep it as well, but he’d get it cut after the snow. 

He leaned back, glancing at the door, before flexing his arms in the mirror. He laughed at how ridiculous he felt but enjoyed it nonetheless. He grabbed his ballcap, and headed out to meet his team— the closest thing to a pack he ever had. 

If his 17-year-old self could see him now, all the worrying and stress of presenting would have flown out the window. See, Shouyou never actually presented as a secondary gender. Ever. It was uncommon but still enough of an occurrence that he was given a governmental designation as “Beta-Beta”, or beta squared. It was a title given to people who never presented as alphas, omegas, or betas, but scented enough to warrant a designation of some kind. Betas were the most neutral, but beta-squared could blend in with the general population just as easily. Plus, there was no harm in having more betas. 

Presentations usually happened between the ages of 17 and 20, and Shouyou had watched his friends begin presenting in their third years. People like Tanaka, Sugawara, and Daichi exuded alpha-like traits even before they presented, while people like Tsukishima and Asahi shocked the world by presenting as omegas. Shouyou wasn’t around for Kageyama’s presentation of an alpha, which happened on his 19th birthday, but again, it was unsurprising to him. 

However, when his own twentieth birthday came and left without any major changes, Shouyou reached out to Nishinoya, the original Karasuno “pack” beta. Granted, you couldn’t have a pack until you presented, but the team fell into a pack mentality so naturally that everyone accepted it, regardless of designation. Noya flew out to stay with Shouyou in Brazil and soothed him as he worked through his brokenness. Who would want a beta squared on their team? Who would want a beta squared as a lover? As a mate? His scent was too weak to be useful during heats, ruts, and times of stress. Not good enough for the natural designations.  _ Never good enough. Worthless. _

It had been devastating to grapple with the implications of his newfound status, but Noya helped. The two weeks of constant affirmations and attention, never allowing Hinata to be alone, was what he needed. 

“Remember how no one believed you could play volleyball? How they said you couldn’t fly? Look at you, Shou. You proved them wrong once, so let’s do it again!” Noya’s scent pulsed throughout the room as Shouyou nuzzled his neck. “Besides, betas are common for shorties like me and you. It helps us blend in. There’s nothing wrong with being a beta. Nothing at all! And you’re doubled beta! Twice as good.” 

_ Or twice as bad.  _ That was three years ago. There were still times when the sadness and fear crept in, usually around the time his team alphas went into ruts or his omega friends into their heats, but overall, Shouyou had learned to accept his life as a beta-squared. 

Hinata tossed his water bottle and towel on the bench, joining the huddle. He casually sniffed around deciphering the scents melding together. Bokuto and Atsumu, along with their captain Meian, were the three Alpha pillars of the pack and often had scent spikes at the height of matches. Sakusa was the only omega while the rest of the team were betas, which definitely helped keep everyone on the same page. Many professional teams had the same designation makeups naturally, although there had been a team a few years back who won the National Championship with an omega captain. 

“Alright, this is just a practice game.” Meian’s scent of leather and parchment reached Shouyou in waves. “ _ A _ game meaning one game. We promised the groundskeeper we wouldn’t hold them from their families. Got it?” 

Shouyou pouted, but nodded his head in agreement. He didn’t think there would be a so-called “snowstorm of the century,” but it didn’t mean he had a right to be selfish either. Meian bumped his shoulder as he continued to the rundown of what to practice on today. Shouyou relaxed into the leather aroma, but noticed when Bokuto and Atsumu seemed to take a step back, trying to hold their breaths. Every so often, the alphas would subconsciously battle for dominance, but it always ended with the captain reigning out of respect. Shouyou personally didn't mind it so much; he found Atsumu's rainwater and lavender scent soothing, and Bokuto's coffee and smoke aroma were equally comforting.

During their first official game against the Adlers at the start of the season, Hinata had nearly been overwhelmed by the scents of the excited crowd after his first professional spike. Bokuto had come in for a double high five and realized what was happening. He grabbed his wrists and quickly scented Hinata as the balls were being exchanged. Hinata thanked him quietly, and felt a flutter in his subconscious with a soft “ _Alpha….soon…”_ He later learned that presented individuals often had another voice within directing their instincts. But ever since then, the voice never came back, no matter how often he was scented by anyone or tried to trigger it. 

The team threw their hands into a team hype session with Sakusa still side-eyeing Shouyou, who returned the glance with a stuck-out tongue, and they cheered to a good game and quick victory. Shouyou watched as the other team broke free from their huddle, his entire being vibrating with excitement when his eyes locked with the only person across the court who mattered. 

“Oi, dumbass.” Kageyama’s eyes glinted with humor. His voice had this booming quality in the empty gym and Hinata wanted to just sit in its warmth. “Thanks for finally joining us. Did you get distracted in the bathroom again?” 

Although this wasn’t their first meeting since Shouyou joined the Black Jackals, it always took him by surprise the first few moments he saw Kageyama. He had filled out since his presentation as an alpha, but grew even larger once he joined the Adlers. Second growth spurts were known to happen with younger alphas if they were frequently around older ones. Ushijima and Hirugami were both alphas in all senses of the word. Towering, broad, and menacing, and both had strong scents even under blockers. Kageyama had no choice but to grow to match their aura or be lost in their scents.

“Shuddup, ya idiot.” Hinata felt his cheeks heat slightly. “I just wanted to make an appearance like the hero entering the scene.” He sniffed the air, catching the other man’s scent, and felt a soft purr radiate from his chest. 

He had asked Noya about the purring in the past, and the beta had informed him, “When a scent just sits well with you, your inner voice celebrates with a nice rumble.” Noya also guessed that the reason Hinata leaned toward Bokuto’s scent was due to how close it resembled Kageyama’s. Despite only just reconnecting in person this year, Shouyou had instantly gravitated towards his longtime best friend’s scent of mulled spices and firewood. 

Hinata shook his head before he could think about Noya’s ending comment of that conversation as the Adler’s served their first volley. 

“But that’s usually with Omegas… Betas don’t purr.” 

$%^$^#^%

Tobio could sense that something was wrong. 

Like, not  _ wrong _ wrong, but it was quickly approaching concerning. After every few points, Hinata had to step off the court to strip an article of clothing, and it made Tobio frown. Ever since Brazil, Hinata stayed perpetually cold in Japan and would play in long sleeve shirts and layers most times, with his uniform having an undershirt in case the lights didn’t warm him up enough. As the hoodie, t-shirt, and then joggers came off, Tobio tried to control his worry, but apparently wasn’t doing a great job with it as Hoshiumi slapped a few scent blockers onto his arms. 

“Dude, get it together. You’re driving the team crazy.” Hoshiumi’s voice was harsh but his citrus scent was attempting to lull the alpha down. “You can go check on him at the set break, okay?” If Tobio was ever asked, the beta was tied as his closest friend on the team along with Ushijima. 

“Yeah, sorry.” Tobio took a sip from his water bottle as his eyes floated back over to the ball of sunshine on the other side of the court. He shook his head slightly trying to clear his head, moving away from his teammates as he felt another spike of anxiety bubble up. He rubbed the scent blocker patch on his inner wrist, wincing a little. He hated how they burned when his scent was too heavy to be blocked properly, so Tobio usually avoided them for the most part. “His pack will take care of him. They have betas, alphas, and an omega. He’ll be fine,” he told himself as he continued near the net. 

Too bad that didn’t stop the slow ache building in his chest. Something was upsetting his inner alpha and Tobio couldn’t figure it out. 

_ Help him. Pack in pain.  _

Tobio frowned. Hinata wasn’t ever  _ truly _ pack. It wasn’t possible to be in a pack with someone who hadn’t presented, and neither one had been with each other for long enough since Hinata returned to Japan. When Tobio had presented, Hinata had showered him with praise and gifts from across the globe as an apology for missing it. But when Hinata didn’t present, Tobio received a text from the brat. 

**11:58 am** **> Beta-beta. Sorry. **

Tobio had been dismissed from practice due to his uncontrollable rage from that message. He rang Hinata immediately, ready to yell and book a flight to Rio De Janeiro to kick his ass, but everything came crashing down when the call connected. Hinata’s snotted nose and hoarse voice brought Tobio to his knees outside of the Adlers training facility. They ended up talking for hours until Noya arrived. He always wanted to know why Hinata had apologized, but never dared to ask.

_ Bad Alpha. Help Pack. Soothe him. Help him.  _

“Not a bad alpha. Just a stupid one,” he huffed to himself, before covering the back of his neck as the whistle blew, signaling the end of the timeout. It was Romero’s serve and the last thing he needed was a sore neck on top of fucked up hormones. They had three more points to win the first set. Maybe he could convince the two teams to take a recess and blame it on the weather? Hinata probably wouldn’t make it through the set with any clothes on if this continued. 

His eyes flitted over to Hinata again, who was now taking off his last shirt. Tobio’s breath hitched as his eyes roamed Hinata’s body unabashedly. There was not a day Tobio did not thank Brazil for the transformation. Tobio followed the curvature of his spine, watching as the sweat traveled over the planes of his back down to his waist. Hinata turned around, jogging back to his position. Tobio chewed on his inner cheek, eyes trained on the light pink flush that seemed to cover his neck and face. Kageyama felt a jolt in his core at the sight of the  _ unmarked, unclaimed  _ gland on Hinata’s neck. 

_ Bad Alpha. Claim him. Help him. Soothe him. Packmate. Mate.  _

What the actual fuck? Hinata hopped a few times in his spot by the net with his scent almost overpowering Tobio. The subtle chocolate flavor that had bloomed their third year was shifting into something stronger.  _ Spicier. _ Something tickled the back of Tobio’s mind as he tried to place where he had smelled this before. Was Hinata having a fever again?

“Dumbass, stop fucking stripping. By the time it’s your serve, you’ll be naked trying to fly with your dick hanging out!” 

Hinata just pouted slightly. Had his lips always looked so soft? “It’s too hot, Kageyama! What am I supposed to do?” 

Romero landed a jump serve that Sakusa dug out from the back row, sending it forward to Miya who set it up for Hinata. Tobio slid over to Sokolov who kept his hands high to try and block the incoming spike. Unfortunately, Hoshiumi locked in a microsecond too slow, which allowed the ball to waterfall between his left hand and the net. It was a solid point,  _ fuckers. _ Tobio cursed as he landed back on the court. Hinata cheered with the rest of his team but did not jump around like normal— no, he seemed winded. Miya seemed to notice as well placing a hand on his shoulder, whispering in his ear. 

Tobio had  _ never  _ been a fan of the older Miya twin, but seeing him casually touching Hinata had never set him off this much. His upper lip curled over his teeth as a growl ripped from his chest. Ushijima’s hand clasped his shoulder, halting Tobio from taking another step toward the net. He hadn’t even realized he had moved. 

“Kageyama, what's going on with you?” Ushijima waved over one of the assistant coaches, who held a first aid kit. Tobio sneered at it, knowing they were going to cover him with more blockers that just burned more. He wanted to be done with all of this. “Did you and Hinata have a fight or something?”

“Huh?” Tobio glanced over his shoulder once more before turning back to the team.  _ Dammit, _ what was happening? “No, sorry. I'm just...ah... beginning not to feel well.” Kageyama held out his arms for more disgusting patches to be added. “Let’s end this set and ask for a recess?” He bent down for more to be added to his neck when Heiwajima clapped his hands in agreement. 

“Well, you know they say the storm is gonna get worse tonight. It's unsurprising that you might start feeling bad.” He began rubbing his knee. “My knee is starting to give me some problems too. I guess the blizzard really  _ is  _ coming this time.”

Hoshiumi scoffed. “Yeah, right. They've been saying the blizzard has been coming for years, and guess what? No blizzard.” He and Heiwajima went back and forth as Tobio kept to himself, happy for the conversation to have moved on from his strange behavior. 

If he could only make it through a few more serves, the set would be over and they could call for a break. He caught Ushijima’s intense stare and waved him off. 

_ He was fine. He could do this.  _ He moved back into his spot, dropping into some side lunges to stretch his thighs when movement brought his attention across the net. He froze when the root of his problems was up to serve.  _ Of course, it was his turn.  _

Hinata was stripped down to just a pair of athletic shorts, and by the looks of his thighs, Tobio was almost  _ positive _ that was the only thing on him. There was no way Tobio was going to be useful during this rally; he just stood there, mesmerized, as Hinata took two steps before tossing the ball in the air and delivering a beautiful, textbook perfect serve. Tobio felt goosebumps litter his arms, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight at the sight. 

There was something about the impact of a palm smacking the ball, something about how the sound seemed to reverberate off the walls, like an echo you never want to stop. Tobio couldn’t stop his eyes from closing as he listened to it, a smile growing on his face knowing it was Hinata’s serve that was making him feel warm. 

The jump serve zoomed over the net, aiming for the very back corner. Luckily, Heiwajima picked it up, aiming directly at Tobio, who was still dazed. Maybe one day Tobio wouldn’t act like a teenager in love. One day. 

“Left! Left!” Romero’s voice broke through the haze. Tobio quickly looked around locating the rest of the players. He needed to set it slightly off the net, a little higher than Romero’s sweet spot. He stepped out with his right foot, he crouched down before shooting up. It was fast, but Romero adjusted, spiking as he and the blockers began to fall. The ball barely skimmed the top of the middle blocker as a chance ball. Tobio smiled wickedly as he watched his opponents begin to rush across the court. 

All he needed was their tempos to become too fast for the machine to freeze just for a moment. Miya being the closest to the spot, dove to keep the ball from hitting the ground but this meant he couldn’t set. Sakusa managed to set the ball but it was sloppy and too close to the net. The spike from Bokuto had no power but made it across the net nonetheless. 

“Kageyama!” Sokolov bumped it back to Tobio, who again set it for Romero. The line shot would have landed had Hinata not been there. He crouched down, knees almost touching the floor, and dug the ball out in a wonderfully slow arc, breaking the increased pace Tobio had worked hard to tamper with. Tobio clicked his tongue in annoyance at his plan being foiled, but felt peace settle over him for the first time during the match. 

All he had to do was play volleyball. Everything would be fine. 

Both teams seemed to volley back and forth a few more times before the Jackals were able to seal the point by landing a spike in the back right corner, exactly where Hinata attempted to hit his service ace, barely inbounds. It had been the most rewarding point to lose all day, as Tobio looked up to the ceiling, soaking in the whistle calling the point.

The Black Jackals were cheering for themselves when he had a sudden urge to give Hinata feedback on that play. Maybe it would make the spiker feel better? 

“Oi, Shouyou,” Kageyama called out, smiling as brown eyes searched for his. 

Looking back, if he had kept his big mouth shut, all of this could have been avoided. Kageyama wondered to this day if this was all chance or fate. 

“Nice serve.” 

Kageyama watched as Hinata’s eyes grew very wide and a smile threatened to crack. Then, all at once, his eyes clouded over as a new scent of gingerbread assaulted the air in waves. 

Time seemed to halt completely as the alphas in the gym all stuttered to a halt before flooding the air with their own spiked scents inadvertently all broadening their chests as their brains processed the new scent. The coaches started moving toward the players yelling something. The betas grabbed onto the nearest alpha players, forcing scents to mix to try and block what was happening. But from the moment the teams entered the gym, everything was too late to stop this force of nature. 

An Omega was presenting for the first time. 

And it was Hinata Shouyou. 

$%^$^#^%

Looking back, everyone suspected that Kageyama’s alpha knew all along, but there was no possible way any of them could have altered how the practice game ended. Who would have thought Shouyou's overheating was for the fact that he was finally presenting? All it took was a well-placed compliment from Kageyama to push him over the edge. 

Sakusa leaped in front of Shouyou as he struggled to stay upright. “Sak...us….what is….” His voice was broken and small as a roaring inferno threatened to overtake his body. It had been building over the match— starting in his chest and slowly expanding through his arms and legs. What was happening and why was he so fucking  _ hot? _ He gripped his friend’s shoulder, frantically searching the onyx eyes trying to understand. “Am I dying?” 

Sakusa frowned, gathering Shouyou to sit down on the court. Shouyou whined, seeking something — anything to quell this thirst. “No, but if we don’t get you out of here, it is going to feel like it. Hinata,” he brushed Shouyou’s bangs from his forehead, before pressing his wrist into the gland on his nose. “You’ve presented. You’re about to go into heat as an omega.” 

His eyes fluttering closed, Shouyou tried to breathe deeply as he battled against this new force.  _ His Omega _ . He was relieved to have a designation, but scared of this new identity suddenly inside of him. He was happy to have his team beside him, but hurt they weren’t the  _ right ones.  _ But above all, he was angry that his  _ alpha wasn’t approaching.  _

_ Find Alpha. Submit to him. He will help you. Happy Omega.  _

He dug his fingers into Sakusa’s shoulders, clawing his way to a scent gland. His nose connected to the bundle, but as the smell of roses filled his senses, his sadness began to fester. No, no. This wasn’t right. He pushed his face onto the other side and whimpered when he was hit with the same scent. 

“Hinata, I know this is scary but you have to control your scent. You’re going to send them into ruts.” Sakusa was massaging his wrists and nape. But it wasn’t right. Like scratching near an itch but never getting the correct spot. 

“Wha-?” Shouyou’s head rolled from side to side trying to comprehend the words. Sharp gingerbread and chocolate were permeating the air. “Can’t, Omi-san. It hurts. Need help.” He collapsed into Sakusa’s chest. His stomach wouldn’t stop rolling. Not right. Not good.  _ Bad Omega.  _ Shouyou felt tears building. He was useless as a beta squared  _ and  _ an omega. 

“Hurry up and grab our stuff! Alphas, leave. Your presence is overwhelming him!” Sakusa barked uncharacteristically at the other men but a word caught Shouyou’s attention.  _ Alphas.  _

_ He’s one. Find him. Good Omega.  _

“Alpha~” Shouyou sang from Sakusa’s chest. “Where is my alpha?” Scents clashed in his nose as he pushed away, looking around. “Which one is mine?” Something in the back of his mind tickled. There had been an alpha who made him feel better. 

“Hinata, that’s a bad idea,” Sakusa whispered, trying to pull him back into the confines of his body. “The pack will be here soon and we can go. You need to try and control your omega. You could really have a bad time if you pick the wrong one.” 

Shouyou sighed as more soothing scents reached him. He could do this. Who needs an alpha? He hadn’t had one in 23 years. He could do this. 

$%^$^#^%

“Why is Hinata’s scent changing? What’s going on?” Bokuto’s hand muffled his voice as he continued to back away from the pair on the court floor. Atsumu, on the other hand, had his head thrown back, welcoming in the aroma. 

“Shouyou is lookin’ for an  _ alpha,  _ Bokkun~” The lilt in his voice contrasted against the of his upper body. Shouyou watched as Atsumu ran his fingers through his hair before stretching his arms open. “Can’t ya smell it? Shouyou-kun needs an Alpha to fulfill his needs.” The lavender and rainwater scent became laced with something spicier, and Kiyoomi stiffened. Shouyou whimpered again, and Kiyoomi tried to push the wriggling omega into his chest to avoid him sniffing.

“Come’re Shouyou-kun, I can help you. Just ask Omi-kun, I’m a  _ fantastic  _ Alpha,” He took a step forward, only to be stopped as Tomas put two hands on his chest. 

“Until the Omega asks for you,” Tomas growled, “You will  _ stay _ .” Thankfully due to the pack bonds, Atsumu didn’t feel the need to disobey the beta as he stepped back. “Sakusa, what should we do?” 

Kiyoomi glanced down at Hinata, who was sniffing the air like a dog smelling a roast. A scent must have captured his attention but which one? Kiyoomi hurriedly glanced around the court to see who it could be. Meian and Hirugami, both mated for many years, were furthest away, busy attaching scent blockers to themselves while the coaches were off warning the gymnasium staff of the situation. Mated Alphas could still be sent into a rut with other omega, but only longed for their mates. 

Bokuto seemed confused with the reactions around him, but with his eyes dilating, Kiyoomi could tell the unmated alpha was struggling. If Bokuto or Atsumu decided to fight for Hinata, Kiyoomi wasn’t sure who would be able to stop them. He could feel himself becoming drenched in Hinata’s sweat, and the match had been draining. He glared at Atsumu, who seemed to bristle under the pressure, before looking back to the other side of the court. 

Ushijima was almost completely off the court talking with Romero. Sokolov and Hoshiumi seemed uninterested in Hinata and more interested in Kageyama, who looked as though he had seen a ghost. They had surrounded him holding his wrists and upper arms as Kageyama looked to be struggling. Kiyoomi looked at the scent blockers on his inner wrists and his mouth fell open. His eyes continued to roam Kageyama’s writhing form, becoming more distressed as he realized that every single one of the scent blockers were turning black. 

_ He is being burned by them. His Alpha is struggling… is he…? _ Kiyoomi stopped mid-thought when he realized what was happening. Sokolov and Hoshiumi were trying to take the blockers off while Kageyama was trying to keep them on. Sokolov managed to get two off his wrists and the reaction was immediate. Kageyama’s body sagged slightly in relief for a moment before struggling again. 

Nails clenched Kiyoomi’s biceps, drawing his attention from the chaos around them down to the quivering omega. “Ow! Hinata, what-?” 

“I found you, Alpha,” the honeyed voice was thick with desire. “My Alpha.” Hinata sounded drunk, giggling between his words. “My omega needs you.” 

The air in the gym became electrified. Senses often heightened when a heat or a rut began, and by the time Kiyoomi registered the scent of spice and firewood, it was too late. Hinata had caught the whiff of the one his omega was calling for; he sighed the name like it was a prayer. “Kageyama. Oh, Tobio. I can smell you~” 

The trio across the net stiffened. Kiyoomi could see Kageyama struggling harder now with his eyes shifting between his blockers, Atsumu, and Hinata. It was clear Kageyama wanted to come to Hinata, wanted to rip the blockers off, but also was hesitant with Atsumu clearly trying to win Hinata over. 

Not that the pre-heat omega gave a damn. He pushed himself out of Kiyoomi’s grasp and began crawling toward the net. Eyes unwavering from Kageyama. This was very bad. 

"Tobio? Come with me, Tobio,” Hinata paused to stretch like a cat waking up from a nap, wiggling his hips in the air. Atsumu growled, taking a step closer, shoulder checking Tomas before stopping again. Kageyama took a step forward as well, wincing at the darkening patches. “Help me, Tobio.”

“Stupid Hinata, stop talking.” Kageyama tried to stay firm but it came out like a weak threat. Hinata pouted at the use of his family name. The two holding Kageyama took off two more patches before holding their hands up in surrender probably due to the spike of the alpha’s scent. Kiyoomi groaned, knowing it was up to him to try and stop the brawl coming. First, he had to stop the needy omega from going any further. He leaped forward to grab Hinata’s ankle, but he missed. 

"Why?" Hinata cocked his head. Kiyoomi cursed as Kageyama narrowed his eyes. As an omega, he knew this trick well: if you can’t coax the alpha,  _ bait them. “ _ Is Tobio a weak alpha?”

Kiyoomi tried to grab Hinata again, who barrel-rolled out of the way, causing Kiyoomi to land directly into a puddle of Hinata’s sweat. When this was all said and done, Kiyoomi was going to skin Hinata Shouyou  _ alive.  _

"Can Tobio not provide for his omega?" Hinata whined, rolling onto his back pushing at the band of his shorts. Kageyama ripped off a patch from his neck as his lip curled. Kiyoomi breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe these two idiots could figure this out. 

Until Atsumu pushed Tomas out of the way, growling out for Hinata. 

_ Shit.  _

$%^$^#^%

Tobio ripped off two more patches when he heard that bastard call out to Hinata. 

"Shouyou-kun. ‘M  _ strong _ alpha. Everythin’ ya need right here." Miya took another step forward. “Kageyama can’t do it. Lemme show ya, Shouyou-kun.” 

Tobio growled louder, but inside he knew there was truth with those words. He had only been with one omega right when he presented to help understand how it all worked. That was years ago. And if the rumors were true, Miya and Sakusa often spent their ruts and heats together. Glancing back to Sakusa who had been trying to contain Hinata, Tobio’s alpha roared at the sight of the exhausted omega. How could  _ he _ be the weak alpha when Miya was the bad alpha? 

Hinata pouted over to Miya, sniffing openly at his scent. "But... you smell weaker than Kageyama,” Tobio smirked at the deflating alpha. “I don't want you. I want Tobio."

_ Wants you. Wants you. Strong Alpha. Go to him.  _

Disappointment flickered across Miya’s face, before it smoothed out to try and coax the omega toward him. "But look at how I set for you? How I prep for you?” Miya crouched down on his toes, arms on his knees, obviously trying to present his dick to the omega. Hinata’s eyes glaze over as Miya continued, “I am already a good teammate for you. Let me be your alpha."

Hinata licked his lips before turning back to Tobio once more, eyes full of despair but resignation. He was going to accept that Miya fucker. Tobio ripped off the last two patches as his alpha completely took over. No alpha was going to take  _ his omega. _ His head clouded as he stalked toward the omega now purring toward him on the court. He saw Sakusa collide with Miya in an effort to hold the alpha back, because if he had tried to block him off, blood might have been shed in the university gym. 

“Mine.” His voice scraped across his throat, nostrils flaring as gingerbread blossomed the closer he got. His  _ alpha  _ purred, the closer they got. Hinata moved to his knees, arching his back to the approaching man, slowly moving his head in a slow circle. Like he was drunk on the pheromones in the air. 

He moved with purpose, preparing to show the omega just how good of an alpha he would be. How good he  _ was, but… _ they couldn’t go through with it here. There was no nest or supplies and too many scents. Shit, they would have to move. “Omega, get up.” 

Hinata’s hooded gaze made contact with almost blackened eyes, mouth twisted like a bow. “Can’t. Tobio took too long. Carry me, Tobio. Please.” Hinata sat up onto his knees, dragging his hands up Tobio’s calves and thighs. Tobio clicked his tongue, but knew he was right. He probably would be unable to walk by himself. Tobio pushed out more of his scent to try and subdue Hinata’s heat a little longer. 

Unfortunately, this overwhelmed the new Omega to push out his pre-heat scent even more. 

_ Take. Knot. Breed. Mate.  _

A growl ripped from his chest as Tobio grabbed one of the wrists that had made it to his waist, while grabbing the back of Hinata’s nape. He wanted to stare into Hinata’s eyes. He brought the wrist to his mouth, pushing the flat of his tongue against them. Tobio watched as Hinata’s nostrils flared at the scenting, his eyes fluttering closed as teeth grazed the swollen glands. 

“Alpha~” The sigh floated on the air while the rest of the world faded. Hinata’s free hand cupped Tobio’s hardened bulge through his shorts. “Please, I need… I need.” 

Tobio smiled, yanking Hinata’s head to the side. A bare neck all for him to claim. “Then take it, Shouyou.” 

The next moment happened too quickly. Just as Hinata found purchase on Tobio’s shorts, two ice water buckets came toppling down on the overheated pair. It was an annoyance to Tobio, but seemed to shock Hinata into a more lucid state. 

“Not here!” One of the Black Jackals’ betas called out backing away from the pair. Interruption of a mating process usually erupted into violence, but Tobio kept his alpha back. They needed to get out of here. Hinata needed to properly nest. Tobio nodded toward the beta to acknowledge his appreciation for the cool down. 

“Fine.” He glanced down toward Hinata, who was pouting against his stomach. “I’m taking him to his apartment.” Tobio frowned looking over toward the two with the water jugs. “Can you bring supplies over? He’ll need to nest, and we may get trapped by the storm.” 

He shivered as Hinata rubbed his face on him. “I will reimburse you for whatever but we’ll need at least ten days of supplies.” Hinata tugged on Tobio’s shirt. “Wait, Shouyou, we need a plan.” 

“We’ve got some supplies we were going to pass out after the game today,” one of the beta’s started. Fingers danced along his calf as Tobio struggled to pay attention to the plan being formed. The fingers pushed on the back of his knees causing them to buckle forward. 

Hinata cheered as Tobio came crashing down on top of him. “Dammit, Shouyou!” Tobio glanced around as their teammates looked in other directions, with varying levels of blushes. Tobio moaned at the sensation of a tongue licking his collarbone. He had to keep it together. “‘M’ sorry, he needs…. I….We ne—”

“Don’t worry, Kageyama. We get it,” Meian called over. “It happens to all of us. Don’t worry about it.” Meian gave a reassuring smile before dividing up the tasks to get the pair safe.

Tobio felt relief wash over him as he nuzzled into a giggling Hinata, who was now just happy to be clinging to Tobio. Tobio nipped at his cheek, smiling as the purring began to resonate from Hinata. “Shouyou, you need to put your clothes on so we can leave.”

“Nooooo,” his hands darted underneath Tobio’s soaking shirt. “I don’t want to leave.” He nipped the underside of Tobio’s chin, a sign of need. He was learning quickly. “I want to stay here with Alpha. Tobio, love me.” 

“I will not touch you here. You need to nest,” Tobio steeled his voice. He would not take Hinata on the floor of this court. “Get dressed, or I will leave you here with these fuckers.” Hinata paused for a moment before doing as instructed. 

Tobio moved quickly, noticing he was now antsy to be away from Hinata. He wondered if it was because of the limited time they had before Hinata’s heat really began. Barnes placed a few patches on Hinata to try and help them get to the apartment sooner rather than later. 

“I suggest you stay patchless since your scent will drive anyone around you away,” Barnes said. “Kageyama, he will probably become frantic when you enter the apartment. We’ll bring over more supplies to help, but just know it’s normal.” 

$%^$^#^%

As soon as the pair passed the threshold of Hinata’s apartment, Hinata all but stole Tobio’s jacket and shirt before he could react. Tobio merely shrugged off his shoes. He could hear Hinata running from room to room but decided to wait in the kitchen until called. Might as well see what they had to survive on until the supplies arrived. He was surprised that Hinata had a good stock of items, only missing protein. He paused, listening for the confirmation that Hinata was still nesting, before pulling out his phone to send a quick list to his teammates to pass along. 

**14:07 pm >Lots of protein, more blankets, frozen vegetables, matches. **

A weather advisory popped up on his screen. The latest report stated the storm would be over in five days, but that the roads wouldn’t get cleared until day seven at the earliest. Tobio sent another message saying to double everything. Paired heats usually lasted four days, but if Tobio ended in a rut, they could be preoccupied for the length of the storm. 

“Alpha~” Oh, that honeyed voice was back, luring him into the bedroom. He grabbed a few bottles of water, and protein bars as the voice called to him again, louder. “Tobio, I need you. Tobio!” 

Tobio walked slowly down the hall, cock growing hard as the scent of heat blossomed the closer he got to the door. The freshly baked gingerbread aroma was just so  _ Shouyou _ . He wanted to just lose himself in it, but a new smell suddenly assaulted him. The scent of sweat — of slick — of  _ heat _ . 

Tobio opened the door and took in the sight. Hinata had managed to build a nest on his bed of what looked like curtains, bedding, and clothing. He was laying in the center of the nest; naked, writhing, and covered in a sheen of moisture, but what caught Tobio’s attention was the growing wet spot underneath the omega. 

“Oh, what a pretty omega,” Tobio spoke in a low voice. “Look at you. Laying there, waiting for me.” His eyes snapped up to the brown ones staring at him. “Nice nest, Shouyou.” He needed permission to enter. Tobio felt dizzy when he saw his stolen shirt clenched in Hinata’s hand. 

“Nng Tobio, c’mere. I need you,” Hinata whined, pressing the shirt to his face. 

“Hmm?” Tobio placed bottles and bars on the side table. “You need me? Or just any alpha?” He frowned when Hinata cocked his head in confusion. “Don’t tell me you forgot how you almost wanted that other pathetic alpha.”

“But my alpha was being mean.” His cheeks puffed out. “It wasn’t my fault! Please, Tobio.” Tobio watched as a hand moved down Hinata’s body, palming a leaking cock. “I’m so  _ empty _ .” Kageyama growled when Hinata pumped himself with Tobio’s shirt a few times, but the omega ignored him. 

“Shouyou, you’re playing a dangerous game.” Hinata’s other hand went under his ass. Tobio slipped out of his remaining clothes when a squelching noise rushed him. “ _ Stop it. _ ” Tobio carefully climbed over the nest wall as his selfish omega continued his ministrations, pleasing himself when he had a perfectly willing alpha right in front of him. 

“Alpha,  _ alpha _ .” Hinata’s brows were creased in frustration as the command took effect. “Not enough. More. I need more. Tobio, help me.” 

Tobio pulled at the hand covered in slick to his mouth. “Impatient Omega.” His tongue swirled between the digits, capturing every drop of liquid from Hinata he could. Nothing would ever satisfy him again. Nobody other than Hinata.

“You taste like heaven, Shou.” He gripped Hinata by the back of the neck, raising him enough for Tobio’s breath to fan across his face. “I want to eat you. Lick you. Swallow you.” Tobio nudged their noses together, lips barely brushing. “Shouyou, let me have you. Tell me no one else can have you.” 

“Tobio, I’m yours,” Hinata whispered as their lips met. Years of admiration. Years of chasing one another rushed forward as they gave in to themselves. Tobio indulged, moving to completely cage in the smaller man beneath him as he explored Hinata’s mouth. Their tongues massaged one another until Hinata broke the kiss with a cry, shuddering from Tobio’s knee pushing against him. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Tobio latched onto Hinata’s neck, the elongated teeth grazing the skin. He paid special attention to the unclaimed gland that had driven him crazy during the match. Hinata continued to cry and grind against his thigh — bucking to the point where Tobio grabbed his waist to slow him down. 

“You’re soaking me, Shouyou,” Tobio moaned, a new wave of nectar trickling down his thigh. He sat up on his haunches. Hinata’s eyes were so dark that they rivaled onyxes, with unshed tears waiting to fall. Tobio thumbed at the swollen bottom lip.“God, what a lewd face you have.” Hinata’s eyes rolled back as the digit pushed past his lips. Hinata sucked Tobio’s finger, hollowing his cheeks.

“Shouyou, I want to ruin you for anyone else. Will you be a good omega for your alpha?” Tobio pulled his thumb from the warm cavern of Hinata’s mouth, moving to yank both wrists up as he ground his knee into Hinata again. 

“Ah, Tobio. No, I need your cock,” Hinata cried again, but Tobio ignored him. He continued the motion, nipping and sucking to any piece of skin he could reach. He continued to provide just enough pressure for the omega to turn into a babbling mess. “Alpha, knot. Alpha Tobio please please. I’ll be good. I’ll be so good.  _ Please.”  _

Tobio locked both wrists in one hand, using the other to reach between them. Hinata had been leaking since Tobio entered the nest, but now the precum was steadily mixing with the slick. “Shou, you’re so hard just from my knee. Do you really need my knot? Hmm?” Tears rolled down Hinata’s freckled cheeks, and he cried when Tobio’s thumb ran over the slit of his cockhead. 

“Ple—please.” Hinata bucked into Tobio’s hand. “To-bi-o.” 

Tobio smiled into the junction of Hinata’s neck and shoulder.  _ There it is.  _ He licked an ear lobe before whispering, “Then cum for me.” He pulled back to watch Hinata’s orgasm hit him. The omega whined high and loud as his body jerked, his eyes rolled back. 

He was stunning, and he was all Tobio’s. 

Tobio licked his lips. “No more waiting. You’re mine.” 

$%^$^#^%

Shouyou was coming down from the hardest orgasm he’d ever had when he felt hands roughly moving him around. The heat was building back up quickly as he clenched around  _ nothing.  _ He needed something inside him before he passed out. 

“Tobio please, I need… I need…” Two fingers prodded his entrance as Kageyama’s tongue swirled around his nipple. Shouyou moaned as the digits slipped inside with little resistance. Kageyama continued his assault on his chest, rotating between both nipples as he slowly added more fingers. Pumping, curling, scissoring. Preparing him for a knot. 

Shouyou felt his thighs shake as his hands roamed along Kageyama’s back, leaving red angry lines. “Empty, Tobio. I’m so empty.” He bucked into the hand thrusting into him, trying to gain more friction. 

Kageyama clamped his free hand over Shouyou’s mouth, suddenly above him. “After all the mean things you did to me earlier, I am trying to be  _ nice  _ and stretch you.” He spread his fingers wide inside of Shouyou, whose eyes rolled back at the glorious stretch. “Because my omega  _ will _ take my knot as many times as I want. Right?” 

Shouyou licked Kageyama’s palm in an apology. Kageyama hummed his approval, inserting two fingers into the cavern of Hinata’s waiting mouth, matching the pace of his thrusts below. Shouyou dropped his head back onto the bed, overwhelmed by the sensations — but it wasn’t what he wanted. What he  _ needed.  _ He bit down on the fingers in his mouth. 

“What the fu—” 

“Stupid Kageyama.” The narrowing of blue eyes egged him on. Did the alpha not understand he was  _ dying being empty?  _ “I can take your knot and cock and anything else as many times as you want.” Neither moved until Kageyama laughed, withdrawing himself from Shouyou. 

“Fine then, my mouthy little omega,” Kageyama chuckled, pushing his hair back as he pumped himself with the slick from his hand. “We’ll do it your way.” He rolled his shoulders back and looked down his nose at Shouyou. 

Shouyou felt another surge of slick, seeing Kageyama fully meld into his alpha presence. He was broad, strong, and massive, looking at Shouyou with such love and lust, and Shouyou felt something stir inside him. 

_ Present. Present for Alpha. Need knot.  _

Shouyou didn't know what ‘presenting’ meant. He had never talked with anyone about the mechanics of heat. But when Kageyama spoke, Shouyou fell deep into a haze. 

“ _ Present.”  _

His body moved on its own, vibrating with excitement. Shouyou lifted one leg in the air, flipping himself around. He settled snugly against Kageyama’s hips, almost crying at finally feeling his cock pressed flush against his ass. He pressed his chest against the bed, adding a delicious dip to his back. Kageyama’s hand rubbed slowly from his ass down his spine and back up. His hand was massive — it almost covered his entire waist. This was it. Him presenting himself to the alpha.

“My little omega,” Kageyama whispered, moistening his cock with slick before pushing the head of his cock toward the ring. Shouyou cried out at the sensation, excited by the prospect of finally being filled. “ _ Relax, Omega.”  _

Shouyou’s body relaxed, spreading his legs wider and immediately accepted the tip. Kageyama gripped his hips, rubbing circles in the dimples as he left love bites along his spine, slowly sinking into the cavern that felt like it was made specifically for him.  _ “So good. So perfect. So hot.”  _

When Kageyama was fully seated inside, Shouyou saw white. His body jerked as another orgasm rocked through his body. But this time the fire never died with it — it just got hotter and more consuming. He rolled his hips trying to find the friction. “Tobio, please.” Shouyou’s sob broke as he turned trying to nuzzle against Tobio’s cheek. “So good. So full. More.” 

Kageyama pulled back before snapping forward. “More?” He repeated the action a few more times, grinding in between each thrust, drawing out mewls and whimpers from Shouyou. Every hit felt amazing— from the hands gripping his hips, to the smacking of their skin. He was scraping against every corner and crevice. It was heaven.

His mind felt so hazy, like he was having an out of body experience. He couldn’t stop the noises and broken words falling from his lips, saliva dripping with every thrust. The speed was punishable — if it hadn’t been from the hands holding him, Shouyou was sure he would have gone flying. 

Shouyou’s legs collapsed under him causing Kageyama to slip out as the blood began pumping to the base of his cock. “No!” Kageyama roared, and he snatched Shouyou’s wrist, pulling him off the bed. Shouyou was impaled on the cock but the growing base caught on his outer rim. 

“ _ Release,”  _ Kageyama growled, pulling Shouyou over the knot. Shouyou felt a hot fire shoot through his veins as he came, fully accepting all of Kageyama. The knot fully expanded inside releasing cords of cum. They both sighed at the feeling.

“It’s so warm~” Shouyou purred, looking up the ceiling. The heat settled into a weight that comforted every fiber of his being. “So warm and full. Thank you Alpha.” 

Kageyama nuzzled against his neck, leaving tender nips and love marks as he continued to cum. His hands steadied Shouyou, who couldn’t keep himself upright. 

“Easy, easy,” Kageyama’s voice was deeper, rumbling in his chest. “Sleep, omega.” Shouyou nodded, allowing Kageyama to maneuver them down in the nest. Lips moved against his shoulder, but he couldn’t hear anything. 

Yeah, sleep sounded good. 

**Author's Note:**

> WHELP we made it. 
> 
> Lemme know what you thought [NSFW Twitter ](https://twitter.com/amiicee_lokei)


End file.
